parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Much Ado About Mouse
"Much Ado About Kitten" is the 133rd episode of Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style), and the 6th episode of Season 4. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: A Scottish mouse named Olivia Flaversham appears and identifies Basil as her father, causing an envious Luna to believe that Basil had had a romantic affair with another female Mice of the future Moon Kingdom other than her. Meanwhile, McLeach targets a nun for her Dream Mirror. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Serena (Pokemon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Kim Possible * Raye/Sailor Mars - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Herself * Luna - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Artemis - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Diana - Oliva Flavesharm (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zirconia - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tiger's Eye - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fish Eye - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Hawk's Eye - Hans (Frozen) * Sister Maria - Nurse Joy (Pokemon) * Kigurumiko - ??? Quotes: * Mrs. Brisby: BASIL!! * Basil: Yes, Brisby? * Mrs. Brisby: First you ogle a female human, and now I find you have a daughter, too. Have you been lying to me? * Basil: I've never lied to you, Elizabeth. It's a misunderstanding. * Mrs. Brisby: She's got a crescent moon on her forehead and she can speak. She's got to be your daughter! You could've at least told me! (Scratches Basil) * Basil: Brisby! Let me explain! * Mrs. Brisby: It's too late, Basil. * Basil: Brisby, come on. Just listen to me. Brisby, stop. We need to talk. * Ash Ketchum (off-screen): Well, little mousie, you sure know how to shake things up. * Basil (Thinking): What could you know that's God are so mad I told her everything ah (off screen) ah Nani Where's your telephone * Nani: Right here in my hot little hand that just answered Serena's call. She just talked to Ash, she told me you're in love with a human, and you have a daughter. * Basil: It's all a really big mistake, believe me. * Nani (off screen): Liar! * Artemis: Am not! * Nani: Are too! * Artemis: Am not! I was as surprised as anybody. It's some kind of mistake. * Nani: The only mistake here is that all this time I've looked up to you, Basil, took your word. And now, I know that I can't trust you now! * (Basil Complains): I'm innocent! Trivia: * This is Olivia Flaversham's debut. Gallery: Serena Pokemon Trainer as Sailor Moon.jpg|Serena as Serena/Sailor Moon Kim Possible in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Kim Possible as Amy/Sailor Mercury Malina-0.jpg|Malina as Raye/Sailor Mars Daphne Blake-0.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Nani in Stitch! The Movie.jpg|Nani as Mina/Sailor Venus Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Rini.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Herself Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Luna Basil.jpg|Basil as Artemis Olivia.png|Olivia Flaversham as Diana Professor Nimnul-0.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Zirconia McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Tiger's Eye Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as Fish Eye Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Hawk's Eye Nuse Joy in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Nurse Joy as Sister Maria Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:1701Movies